Naruto: detrás de las cámaras
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: El título lo dice todo, ¿no?. ¡Último capítulo!
1. Testimonios

Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia por diversos inconvenientes vuelvo con nuevo nombre y nuevo fic. Además voy a intentar continuar los otros.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, porque evidentemente no soy rica ni vivo en una mansión en Marbella ni nada parecido.

**Naruto: detrás de las cámaras**

Escena 3º. Toma 1.

Sasuke se encuentra de espaldas a la cámara, hablando con Naruto en lo que parece una pelea.

- Al final voy a tener que utilizar mi...

¡Corten!

Entra en escena un estilista con un par de lentillas que Sasuke se pone inmediatamente.

Acción

-...sharingan!- dice mientras se vuelve y la cámara le enfoca los ojos.

¡Corten!

Sasuke sale de escena con cara mal humor y de repente se fija en mí.

- ¡Ah! Usted debe de ser la abogada con la que hablé por teléfono- dice mientras me da la mano.

- Efectivamente señor, vengo para que me cuente todo lo sucedido en este plató para poder después interponer la denuncia contra la productora.

-No, no, no. Eso sale muy caro. Usted limítese a redactar una petición para que el productor la firme, los juicios salen muy caros.

-¿¡Caros?! Usted es un actor de éxito, todo el mundo conoce a Sasuke el de Naruto.

-Me conocerá todo el mundo, pero a mí y a mis compañeros nos pagan lo mínimo. Ni siquiera el sueldo base. Nos hacen trabajar 7 h 59 min 59 s, y así dicen que como no trabajamos las ocho horas diarias, no tenemos derecho al sueldo base y nos pagan a 2 €/h.

-¿Ha reclamado usted algún aumento?

-Por supuesto que sí, y ya ve lo que pasó. Pusieron la excusa de que me iba con Orochimaru y la gente no me volvió a ver en tres años, hasta que reaparecí en el Shippuuden.

-Pero la serie estuvo parada dos años y medio, osea que no pudo salir en pantalla.

- Sí, nos quedamos sin empleo, y todo por culpa de la tacañería de la productora, que en verano no quería gastarse dinero en otros guionistas para sustituir a los que estaban de vacaciones, y cojieron al butanero que nos traía las bombonas y al carpintero que hacía el decorado y los pusieron a escribir. De ahí surgieron los episodios de relleno, que naturalmente fueron un fracaso y la empresa quebró. Ha vuelto ahora porque a conseguido recuperarse vendiendo espuma de afeitar con sabor a fresa. (¿Se puede saber quién se come la espuma de afeitar?)

-Pero a Naruto se le ve muy feliz- digo señalándole cuando le veo chupando una piruleta roja de esas con forma de corazón mientras baila la Macarena.

- Claro, es el hijo del productor, y el único imprescindible en la serie, tiene todo lo que quiere, porque no tiene sentido una serie que se llama _Naruto_ sin ningún Naruto. Todos lo hemos pasado muy mal, sobre todo Lee, que tuvo una temporada deprimida en la que venía borracho a los rodajes, y los guionistas tenían que inventarse escusas para sacarle así, como la vez que peleo contra Kimimaru. Nadie que haya pedido un aumento ha acabado bien, el tercer hokage pidió algo más porque dijo que la pensión no le daba y le eliminaron, y mis padres lo mismo.

-Sasuke, háblale de la peligrosidad-dice Sakura, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

-¿No deberías estar rodando?

-No, van a emitir el anuncio de la espuma de afeitar.

Se oye una música mezcla de tómbola y chiringuito de playa.

"¿Está harto de esas espumas baratas que con las que no es capaz de quitarse ni un pelo¿Su novia se aparta de usted porque dice que raspa? Ahora, con la espuma de afeitar Naruto Corporation, sus días de amargura están contados. Y ahora¡nuevo sabor a fresa!

Pasa a toda leche la letra pequeña, de esa que solo puedes leer si tienes un televisor de plasma de alta definición: La espuma de afeitar Naruto Corporation puede ocasionar urticaria y ceguera temporal. Miembros de la asociación médica nacional aconsejan no utilizarla una vez comprada.

Saco una lupa de 23 000 aumentos para leerla.

-¿Ve como todo es una estafa? Además de la peligrosidad- añade Sasuke ante una mirada apremiente de Sakura.- Estas lentillas me están matando los ojos, aunque supongo que las del mangekyou son peores, por eso Itachi casi no sale, porque cada vez que se las pone se queda ciego un mes.

-Además, a mí solo se me permite rodar las escenas una vez, porque como cuando doy un golpe hay que cargarse el decorado con explosivos para que se vea la fuerza que tengo, no quieren gastarse dinero en otro decorado. Y si ya han construído uno¿por qué no construir dos por el doble de precio? – dice Sakura muy alterada.

-Naruto también tiene que trabajar mucho con el Kage bunshin, por que tiene que hacer de sí mismo veinte veces y encima fingir que hay gente al lado, pero con lo que le pagan bien puede hacer eso y más -dice Sasuke muerto de envidia.

-Las técnicas ninjas son todas generadas por ordenador, que fue comprado gracias a una diminución de nuestro sueldo, y encima nosotros no las usamos.

De repente aparece Gai-sensei, seguido de Lee, y sigue quejándose.

-Ayúdenos, a mi hijo y a mí nos obligan a llevar este look tan horrible y nos impiden cambiárnoslo hasta el final de la serie, algo así como Yo soy Bea (1) pero con chico.

-¿Lee es su hijo?

-¿No nos parecemos?

-Sí, por supuesto, ahora voy a escribir la petición, se la pasaré por debajo de la puerta al productor.

-¿No debería mandarla por correo?

-Bueno, sí, y gastar en un sello, no te fastidia.

Próximo capítulo: Carta al productor.

(1) Para los que estén en América: _Yo soy Bea_ es la versión española de _Betty la fea_, solo que aquí lleva ya más de un año en antena y no parece que vaya a acabar nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que haya gustado! Este no es uno de mis mejores fics pero tenía la idea rondando por la cabeza hasta que la he escrito.

Please reviews.


	2. Extra de colorante

Aquí la continuación.

Extra de colorante

Escena 8º. Toma 1.

Sakura corre hacia una piedra gigante con el puño levantado mientras el resto del equipo de ninjas observa. El controlador de los focos baja la intensidad de la luz para que se note menos lo malos que son los efectos especiales y la cámara enfoca casualmente a un piruleta roja marca Narutín, ahora con extra de colorante, que casualmente se a caído allí y también casualmente es el producto patrocinador del episodio. Sakura está a punto de golpear la piedra...

-¡Salid todos de ahí!- exclama el auxiliar veterinario que pasa por ahí con Akamaru mientras él mismo se pone a cubierto.

Inmediatamente todo queda despejado mientras unos explosivos situados en medio de la roca estallan. Cuando dejan de caer escombros Sakura vuelve a escena, y para cuando se despeja el humo todo está como antes.

¡Corten!

- Lee, a ti se te ve salir fuera en la explosión¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que estás escenas deben salir a la primera?- dice el director rojo como un tomate mientras la vena de la sien le empieza a latir peligrosamente.- En fin, diremos que era un gato- añade con aire resignado.

-Señor, con la explosión se me ha roto la lentilla izquierda- se queja Neji enfurruñado.

-Ese no es motivo para quejarse, haz que la cámara te enfoque el perfil derecho y listo. Lo que me faltaba, aguantar lloriqueos de críos –dice mientras se aleja.

-Sakura¿no había antes un cartel luminoso que anunciaba cuando iba a explotar el decorado?-pregunta Ten Ten.

-Sí, pero lo quitaron para financiar la patrulla anti-ornitorrincos.

-¿Desde cuando hay ornitorrincos en el centro de Japón?

-El director piensa que hay que estar prevenidos.

-Chicos, fuera, tengo que preparar el siguiente decorado- dice el decorador.

-¿Qué es está vez?

-Un gran bosque-señala a decenas de macetas con árboles- un camino hecho con los escombros de la explosión y un cielo artificial que parezca real.

-¿No sería más práctico ir a rodarlo al bosque que hay a 100 metros de aquí?- pregunta Lee extrañado ante semejante extravagancia.

-¡Qué gran idea! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Tienes una inteligencia extraordinaria, de mayor vas a poder hacer la carrera que quieras, chaval.

A los demás se les cae una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-¿Qué carrera ni qué leches? Está serie no se va a acabar nunca, si ya lleva más de doscientos capítulos, tendré noventa años y rodaré la octogésima segunda temporada de Naruto: Naruto geriátrico. El robo del taca-taca.

- Vamos, chicos, os esperan en maquillaje- dice el tío de los focos.

-Todos corren a la peluquería a prepararse para la siguiente escena.

-Sakura, se te ha desteñido el pelo¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no te duches?- la reprime la peluquera. Los demás ponen los ojos en blanco. Sakura ni se molesta en contestar algo comprensible para la raza humana. ¡Qué pena que no hubiera pasado por ahí un ornitorrinco para poder comunicarse!- Menos mal que tengo la solución.

Mete el pelo de Sakura en un balde de agua con un pequeño fragmento de piruleta Narutín con extra de colorante. Inmediatamente el agua y los cabellos de Sakura se tiñen de rosa. Es tal el poder del colorante que éste se adhiere a las paredes del balde, y por más que la peluquera lucha por quitarlo frotando con un estropajo untado con quitamanchas Naruto & Cía, ahora con poder extra abrasivo, lo único que consigue es que los ácidos del producto disuelvan el estropajo y la mesa sobre la que está apoyado el balde, pero no puede con el colorante. Finalmente se da por vencida y coge la máquina demoledora de edificios Naruto, S.A., "no deje ningún edificio de la competencia sin demoler con este apasionante vehículo de dos plazas, con eleva lunas eléctrico, faros de xenón, llantas de aleación, bola de acero inoxidable, DVD portátil y sonajero //musiquilla comercial de teletienda //" y aplasta el balde con la bola. Finalmente el objeto queda hecho pedazos, y con la ayuda de una motosierra Uzumaki, INC, "especial bosques, enchúfela en cualquier árbol", los fragmentos se conviertes en nubes rojas para las túnicas de los akatsukis. (Aquí no se desaprovecha nada).

La entrañable escena se interrumpe cuando entra Kisame para que le tiñan la piel.

-Está bien, te pegaré las escamas de los pescados que sobraron de la cena de ayer.

La peluquera se apresura a empezar su trabajo. Cuando acaba, se oye un grito y se ve a Sakura asediada por los bebés del plató, que le están chupando el pelo. En entrevistas posteriores uno de los atacantes confesará:

-¡Ico, ico! Zabe a piruleta.

Casi al mismo tiempo se oye un quejido y Kisame comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación perseguido por la mascota del guionista jefe, una gaviota, que picotea las escamas de pez de su cara.

-Socorro, las gaviotas asesinas nos atacan- grita mientras rueda por el suelo.

-Kisame, no ruedes, eso es cuando te quemas¡así solo consigues que se ensañe más contigo!- dice Ten Ten mientras coge la gaviota y la mete en su jaula.

-¿Cómo a conseguido escaparse de ahí?- pregunta Sakura extrañada mirando el candado especial anti-estampidas de rinocerontes, uso exclusivo zoos.

-Bebió una lata de Coca-cola por la noche y la cafeína y el azúcar la pusieron hiperactiva. A partir de ahora comida sana y Coca-cola light –sentencia la peluquera.

-Chicos, a escena, plató 17, decorado 3, sección 5ª, cuadrante inferior izquierdo, área dieciocho, polígono 9 – les avisa el ayudante.

-¿Desde cuando este plató se a echo tan grande?- pregunta impresionada Sakura.

-Grandes misterios de la vida sin respuesta, niña- dice la peluquera con voz mística. -Y ahora fuera de aquí, que estoy pluriempleada y también maquillo a los de la serie Inuyasha.

Todos salen de ahí corriendo, especialmente cuando la gaviota asesina hace amago de volver a salir de la jaula, pero el candado aguanta bien.

Y fijaros bien, queridos lectores, porque este es un momento especial en la vida de todo ser humano en el que te das cuenta de si tu candado es anti-estampidas de rinocerontes o te han estafado y solo te han vendido un anti-estampidas de gacelas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

-¡Espera! –dice Sasuke, que se acerca corriendo- ¿Por qué yo no he salido¿Y que ha sido de la carta que iba a recibir el director, supuestamente en este capítulo?

-Mis asesores de marketing me han convencido de que desista en mi objetivo de hacer un fic de dos capítulos solamente, y lo he alargado uno más por los reviews de aceptación que he recibido, la carta aparecerá cuando la abogada gane el juicio del ciervo intoxicado contra las empresas exportadoras de setas, no te puedes imaginar que temperamental se ha vuelto el animal, el otro día se marchó saltando por la ventana en medio del juicio y todavía no lo han encontrado. Y en cuanto a ti no te he sacado por qué si no no tenía a nadie que me preguntara porque no ha salido en este capítulo.

-Sí tenías, Naruto tampoco a aparecido.

-Naruto está con su padre de vacaciones en Disneyland París, gracias al dinero que ha estado ahorrando a costa de dejaros sin cenar en los días de lluvia.

-Sí, nos mintió, el agua de lluvia no alimentaba, solo nos provocó una gastroenteritis aguda.

-Que os impidió comer al día siguiente, con la consiguiente ahorro de comida.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón, la autora de un fic siempre tiene razón, exceptuando los casos en que no la tiene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora sí, fin del capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo y una piruleta gratis con extra de colorante para los que dejen reviews (Letra pequeña: por el bien de su cavidad bucal nueve de cada diez dentistas aconsejan no ingerir este producto).


	3. Carta al productor

**Carta al productor**

- ¿Ya ha llegado la carta? Hace más de una semana que se la encargamos a esa abogada. ¿Estás seguro de que es de fiar?- pregunta Neji a Sasuke.

-Sí, seguro, sacó la carrera por la Xyz Online University of Villaburros del Camino.

-¿No será ese coleccionable que venía todos los días con el periódico, para poder hacer la carrera de Derecho a distancia?-inquirió Neji.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Tenten- El que traía un Cd-rom y de regalo un artículo de la Constitución.

-Entonces sí que tiene que ser una buena abogada- dice Lee convencido- ¿Pero cómo sabemos que le ha entregado la carta al productor?

La abogada entra en el plató.

-No te preocupes, cuando la haya leído lo sabrás.

-Ya está aquí... ¿Ganó el juicio contra las empresas exportadoras de setas?- me pregrunta Sakura.

-La verdad es que el juicio se ha pospuesto indefinidamente, desde que el ciervo se fue de excursión al coto de caza del pueblo de al lado no hemos vuelto a saber de él. La verdad, desconocemos que le puede haber pasado. Le adorábamos tanto...

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dicen todos muy asustados.

-El productor ha recibido la carta.

-¿CÓMO HABÉIS PODIDO FIRMAR ESTO? OS VOY A DESPEDIR A TODOS¡VENID AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-grita desde su despacho.

-Un momento, nosotros no hemos firmado nada- observa Sasuke extrañado.

-Como no tenía tiempo de venir a visitaros firme yo por vosotros.

-¿Pero no se dará cuenta de que esas firmas no son las nuestras?

- ¡Cómo se va a dar cuenta, si estáis sin contrato! No las conoce.

-No nos lo recuerdes. De ilusiones se vive- dicen todos mientras suben por las escaleras hasta el despacho. Hinata tuvo que ser ayudada cuando el último escalón se partió a sus pies.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que se parta un escalón de acero?-pregunta sorprendida.

La abogada se agacha y coge un fragmento de la malograda escalera.

- Esto no es acero- digo mientras le doy unos golpecitos- Es cartón-piedra, como el que utilizan en los decorados de los teatros. Cuenta a 1 € la tonelada. (1)

-Dichosos recortes de presupuesto. ¿Para qué utilizaron el dinero qué ahorraron?-inquiere Tenten enfadada.

-Para comprarle la Play Station 3 y un juego de Pokemon a Naruto- contesta la abogada.

Entran en el despacho, donde el productor se encuentra de pie señalando la carta.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

Los miembros del equipo se acerca a leer disimuladamente, porque todavía no saben que pone ahí, pero confían plenamente en los estudios de la abogada.

(Veamos la carta aquí):

Remite:

C/ Leones voladores, Nº 375, piso -1

18 de septiembre de 2007

Estimado/a señor o señora produtor/a:

Debido a ciertas irregularidades producidas en la situación de trabajo en su plató le hago llegar por medio de esta misiva las peticiones de los afectados:

1. Los actores tendrán un contrato adecuado a sus requerimientos, con seguro médico dental y un yoyó para los ratos libres. Dicho contrato deberá ser impreso en papel de primera calidad plastificado, con resistencia anti-gaviotas y ocas asesinas.

2. El salario mínimo de cada individuo del reparto de esta producción televisiva será de 100.000 € brutos al año, con un plus de peligrosidad y un extra para comprar clips que cambien de color cuando les de el sol, necesarios para la correcta realización de su trabajo.

3. Los actores no podrán ser sustituidos por seres tales como palmeras, cestitas, lacitos, caniches o puerco espines, aunque nadie dude de la capacidad de dichos seres para realizar la tarea encomendada.

4. El periodo vacacional de mis clientes constará de un mínimo de 40 días, debiendo incluir un viaje pagado al lugar que ellos prefieran de la Antártida.

5. La Play Station 3 de Naruto será regalada al veterinario de Akamaru.

6. Las peticiones de los actores en tiempos venideros serán respondidas con un "Sí" o en su defecto con un: "Pregúntaselo al tío Deidara".

Un afectuoso saludo de:

Elenco de actores de la producción para la TV "Naruto".

(Firma de los actores y la abogada, que ha estampado en la suya un sello en forma de cerdito volador)

Yo, productor/a de Naruto, me comprometo a cumplir todos los términos aquí estipulados y a dar un caramelo de menta de regalo a todos los afectados: (Aquí debería ir la firma del director).

Cuando todos terminan de leer preguntan a la abogada:.

-¿Por qué puso estimado/a en la carta si ya sabe de sobra que es un hombre?

-Es que eran unas cartas que venían con eso ya escrito, y si las comprabas te regalaban estas zapatillas de estar por casa rosas-contesta señalándose a los pies.-Ahora vamos a dejar hablar al productor, que supongo que aceptará las condiciones.

-Es verdad-dice Sasuke- No puede despedirnos, si no¿qué programa va a hacer?

Tres días después se encuentran todos los actores viendo juntos la televisión.

-¿Con que no iba a despedirnos, eh, sasuke?- dicen todos echándole miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, la serie la conservó, simplemente ahora estamos en la cadena local.

-Pero el plató ni siquiera es de cartón-piedra, es una piscina descubierta que no se usa en invierno, y ahora estamos rodando y nos hundimos.

-Eh¿dónde está Orochimaru?-pregunta Sasuke para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Nadie ha vuelto a saber de él desde que se metió en aquel tanque lleno de escorpiones. Después en la serie dijeron que tú lo habías matado¿recuerdas?-responde Sakura.

-¡Calláos todos, que empieza el nuevo programa que nos va a sustituir!-protesta Hinata.

Aparece un fondo amarillo y unas letrás púrpuras que ponen: "Corazón rosa: Hoy con todos ustedes el hijo secreto de Jiraya, que se someterá al polígrafo, controlado por nuestro fiel técnico Naruto".

Todos se ponen a llorar, sin poderselo creer, mientras se van a trabajar a la piscina. Por lo menos ahora no se hundirán, porque es pleno invierno y el agua se ha congelado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y colorín colorado, está parodia chunga se ha acabado. Y ya me voy que yo también he reclamado y me han regalado un yoyó amarillo fosforito.

-¡Qué brillante!-digo cuando me voy con él con los ojos deslumbrados.

¡Gracias por leer y escribir reviews!

(1) 14, 44 pesos mexicanos; 4,34 pesos argentinos.


End file.
